


Tea With Cinnamon

by JupiterHalo



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterHalo/pseuds/JupiterHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy deals with unexpected emotions and decisions after the defeat of Whitney Frost. She and Daniel finally have their talk.</p>
<p>Post 2x10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea With Cinnamon

Peggy Carter was exhausted and empty. There were literally no other words to describe how she felt in the days following the defeat of Whitney Frost. Somehow… she had made it through. She could feel the melancholy moving deep into her soul; while the others celebrated their victory, all she could do was withdraw, both internally and externally. Everyone else focused on what they had won; all she could think about was what- and who- they had lost in the process, including Jason Wilkes.

Howard had decided that they needed to throw some sort of party, a “shindig” as he called it, and set the event for the Friday after their defeat over Whitney and the Zero Matter. Officially, it was a welcome home party for Ana Jarvis, who had finally been released from the hospital. Everyone knew what it really was, though; a celebration of life over death, light over darkness, and every other excuse Howard could think of to throw a party. He expected everyone who had been involved with Zero Matter to be there, including Jack Thompson, much to Peggy’s surprise and disgust. 

She had experienced a few relatively normal days at the SSR office; Daniel was back in charge, and he had everyone working on gathering as much evidence as possible on both Zero Matter and Vernon Masters’ involvement with Whitney Frost. If there was some sort of corruption in the FBI and the federal government, Daniel wanted to expose it at the hearing that had been set for the following week. Those working in the top echelons of government wanted answers, and they wanted them yesterday.

Both she and Daniel had been busy with their own tasks, and hadn’t had much of a chance to connect. He had cornered her before she had left work on Friday, three days’ worth of stubble on his face and still wearing Thursday’s clothes. “Are you going to Howard’s party tonight?” he had asked, trying not to appear hopeful with a boyish smile on his face.

Peggy had told him the truth: she honestly didn’t know if she was going to make an appearance. But she would try, she promised him as his face fell a little. That’s all she could offer at the moment. She did tease him a little, asking him to try and at least shave before making an appearance at Howard’s mansion. 

She tuned out Mr. Jarvis’ nonsensical chatter on the way home, offering an occasional hum when the conversation lulled, and he was obviously waiting for a response from her. Peggy barely registered the arrival back at Howard’s mansion, brushing off Jarvis’ cheery “Make sure you wear something formal for this evening!” Her steps quickened once out of his sight, and she practically ran to her room. 

The brunette closed and locked the door behind her, once she was through the portal. Leaning against the door with a quiet sigh, Peggy finally felt a sense of relief. Her brother would have immediately called her out on her behavior, remarking with his sardonic grin that she was “being quite dramatic about everything, really darling.” Peggy felt a familiar pang of grief as she thought of Michael; oh, how she ached to hear his voice just one more time.

Moving away from the door, Peggy shed clothes and shoes as she went. She debated picking everything up and putting them in their proper places, but decided against it. The floor would have to be their home for one night. Reaching into her closet, she pulled out a nightgown instead of her formal attire. She slipped on the gown, and practically fell into bed. Her mother would have been horrified at Peggy not bothering to even remove her makeup, was her last thought before falling into a deep slumber.

All through the night, she had restless dreams. Sometimes she dreamed of Michael, other times she dreamed of Steve. Confusing and upsetting dreams, where both men were alive even though she recognized that they should be dead. Jason was in a few of the dreams, along with Daniel. The ones with Daniel and Jason had bothered her the most; enough to rouse her from sleep at least once. The short time she was awake, she thought she heard knocking on her door, but ignored it and went back to sleep. Her dreams were filled with Jason being taken over by the Zero Matter, and Daniel sacrificing himself to stop it.

It was well after breakfast the following morning when Peggy finally managed to regain full consciousness. While she had slept over 15 hours, she felt no more rested than when she had gone to bed the night before. Reluctantly stepping out of bed, the brunette wandered into the bathroom and began to do a combination of both her morning and night routines. Her makeup was taken off, teeth brushed, and her hair was brushed into appearing a little more manageable.

Pulling the nightgown over her head, Peggy let the garment float to the ground as she stepped into her shower. The water streamed down in hot rivulets, and the bathroom began to steam up immediately. The brunette let the water hit her back for a long while as she thought pensively about the choices she now had to make.

_“You may be right. I was just doing what you wanted me to do.”_ Peggy focused on that one sentence from her dream a few weeks ago. She knew that she would have eventually made a choice between Daniel and Jason, but it hadn’t been one she looked forward to. Then, Jason had held that gun to her head. It had certainly complicated matters in some ways, but made them easier in others. Maybe Jason had been doing what she had secretly wondered about since that moment: what if she had let him make the choice for her? Did that make her a coward?

_“Everyone around you dies!”_ Peggy couldn’t fault Mr. Jarvis for lashing out at her. He had been in so much pain when they had fought. She couldn’t deny that he spoke the truth, though. Everyone that she ended up caring about did seem to die. Michael, Steve, Jason… 

Peggy finally moved, squirting some shampoo into her hands and rubbing them vigorously into her hair. She would have to leave. It was the only option to keep those she cared about safe. She couldn’t bear the thought of anything happening to Howard, Edwin and Ana Jarvis, or Daniel. The last name, in particular, had her catching her breath at the thought of something else happening to him.

She would leave. Jack was demanding that she finally go back to New York with him, her vacation days for the next several years used up. The flight was tonight, and so she would go. From there, she wasn’t sure. Peggy knew that she couldn’t continue to work with Jack; his double-crossing and nefarious schemes to get ahead had left a bad taste in her mouth. What little respect she had gained for him vanished the moment he threatened to blow up the waste treatment facility.

Perhaps she would go home, Peggy mused as she scrubbed her skin with soap. She hadn’t been back to England since after V-E Day, and had received the offer to work at the SSR. It would be nice to be in familiar surroundings again. Her brows knitted together as she mulled this idea over while washing the suds from her hair and body away. She knew that she couldn’t go back to her childhood home; Michael had been the one holding the family together, and she hadn’t seen or spoken to her parents since she left to join the SOE. London may do nicely, though. Familiar enough, yet large enough that she would pass unnoticed in a crowd. No one would know her. It would be safer that way.

Peggy liked this idea the more she thought about it. Finishing up her shower, she mentally began composing her resignation letter as she dried off, and then picked a forest green dress from her wardrobe. What would life be like for her after the SSR? The idea of not working for the organization in some capacity seemed foreign to her. What was Peggy without the SSR? The brunette wouldn’t settle for being a secretary or phone operator, like many of the other girls seemed to. Not after the so-called adventures she had been on, as Mr. Jarvis liked to call them.

She would figure it out, Peggy thought confidently as she began applying her makeup. With every dab of lipstick and sweep of mascara, she felt a little more like herself. Each application of makeup was adding to the shield she was building inside herself, until she felt like she was invulnerable. She finally felt like she was getting her emotions under control. 

Peggy let her hair dry in loose curls around her shoulders, and decided that she wasn’t hungry enough to venture out into the mansion for breakfast. She had to keep herself busy, and decided to begin packing. She began taking clothes from her closet and placing them neatly into the luggage she had pulled out from underneath her bed, leaving one dress hanging up for her to wear on the flight back to New York.

She was about to start on her makeup and toiletries, when a banging at the bedroom door startled her. “Mr. Jarvis, I’m in no mood for breakfast today,” she called out sharply, hoping that the butler would understand that she just wanted to be left alone.

“It’s Daniel,” came the muffled reply from the door. 

Peggy froze for a moment. Daniel was the last person she wanted to see right now. She had already made up her mind to leave, and knew that he would work his magic on convincing her to do the exact opposite. She had to see him before she left, though. Against her better judgment, Peggy found herself moving toward her bedroom door and turning the lock.

“Good morning,” Daniel said with a smile as she opened the door for him. He had taken her advice and gone home to shave; he had even found time to change into a blue shirt and his customary sport coat. 

“Good morning,” Peggy responded cautiously as she held the door wider, allowing him access into her room. “What are you doing here? I thought you would be at the office, trying to catch up on paperwork.” His flight to Washington left tomorrow, and she thought that there was still much to be done before the case would be ready for the inquiry.

“I think we’ve got everything wrapped up,” he told her as he brushed past her on the way into the bedroom. “I made sure of that before I came to the party last night.” Daniel ran a very tight ship at the L.A. bureau, and he felt confident that the inquiry next week would go well. “How are you doing? I don’t think anyone saw you at the party,” he said with concern in his voice.

“I’m fine.” Peggy shut the door and turned to face him. “I was just feeling a bit under the weather last night.”

Daniel’s eyes had taken in the open suitcase on her bed, along with the gaping closet doors. “You’re packing,” he said in a tone that tried to sound casual, but didn’t quite convince either of them. 

“I am.” Peggy returned to the bathroom, finishing gathering up her toiletries. “Does this surprise you? My work on Zero Matter is finished. I’m returning to New York tonight, with Chief Thompson. I have no excuse to stay.” As a period to that sentence, she let the items in her arms tumble and drop into her suitcase.

“About that…” he trailed off as Peggy turned to look at him. “I guess you haven’t seen Thompson today?” At the shake of her head, he smiled. “At the party last night, I convinced Thompson to approve a permanent transfer to Los Angeles for you, if you want it.” At Peggy’s shocked look, Daniel ran a hand through his hair. “It definitely took a lot of Howard’s liquor to make him agree; he knows you’re his best agent, whether he wants to admit it or not.”

Peggy was absolutely floored. “I… Daniel, I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s fine. You don’t have to decide right now. There was something else I wanted to ask you at the party last night. I know that I haven’t had a chance to talk to you at work, but I want you to join me in Washington, for the inquiry. You know the Isodyne case even better than I do, and you would be a valuable asset to the team. Plus,” he said with a shy smile, “it would be nice to have a friendly face there.” When she didn’t say anything, Daniel cleared his throat. “So. I thought that we could forget about work today and do something fun together. It would also give us a chance to finally talk. Is there something you’ve wanted to do in L.A., but haven’t had a chance to? The beach, maybe?”

Peggy’s heart turned over in her chest. The next few words out of her mouth were some of the hardest she’d ever had to say. “I’m sorry, Chief Sousa, but I have to decline your offer. I can’t go with you to Washington, or stay on at the Los Angeles office.”

“What?” Daniel’s face clouded with concern. “May I ask why? Peggy, did something happen?” He reached out to touch her hand, but she pulled away before he could make contact with her skin.

“I’ve decided to resign from the SSR.” She could see the hurt on Daniel’s face, but there was no stopping the flood of words. “I’ve become very unhappy with my current situation. I will return to New York with Jack, tender my resignation, and go home. Back to England.”

The news hit the SSR chief hard, and he sat abruptly on the edge of her bed. “This doesn’t make any sense, Peggy,” he murmured as he looked up at her. “I thought you were happy here. I know that you weren’t happy back in New York, but I was under the impression that California suited you. You have friends here; people who care about you. People who will fight for you, and who lov- I mean, who want to see you happy.”

“This will make me happy, Daniel. And you know that I’m more than capable of fighting my own battles. Now, I need to finish packing.” Her eyes locked with his for a long moment, and the air between them practically crackled with the tension of unspoken words. Peggy could see the confusion and the concern in his warm, brown eyes. She tried to keep her eyes hooded, her emotions concealed from him. “I’ve made up my mind. Please don’t try to talk me out of it,” the woman said as she saw him open his mouth to say something.

With a sigh, Daniel pulled himself up using his crutch. “If that’s what you want,” he finally replied as he moved toward her. “Good luck, Agent Carter,” he said as he extended his hand. “It’s been a pleasure.”

“Likewise, Chief Sousa.” Peggy extended her hand in kind, and they shook hands as colleagues. Not as friends or even potential lovers, but she still tried to make the contact last as she held on to his hand for a few moments longer than necessary. “Goodbye, Daniel.”

“Goodbye, Peggy.” He let her open the bedroom door for him, and walked out of her life for the last time.

~

It took more than an hour for Peggy to finish packing and get her emotions under control. By that time, her body was begging her for sustenance. Grabbing a few books she had borrowed from Howard’s library, she reluctantly opened the door to her room. She would return the books to the library first, then seek out the kitchen and find whatever leftovers she could.

The one thing Peggy hadn’t counted on was the library being occupied. Mr. Jarvis looked up from his dusting as she opened the door.

“Miss Carter! Good afternoon,” the man called out in a cheery voice. “I’m glad to see you up and about. Everyone was concerned about your absence last night,” he continued as he put down the duster. “Are you well?”

“No, Mr. Jarvis. I fear I’m not myself today,” Peggy responded honestly. She watched the butler come over to her, and let him take the books from her hands. 

“May I inquire the reason? Does it have anything to do with Chief Sousa?” Jarvis finally asked, when Peggy offered no other explanation. “I know that he came to see you this morning,” he continued rather hurriedly, “and left in a very bad mood. He would only tell me that you two had argued about something.”

She laughed bitterly. An argument. She didn’t see it as an argument. “It doesn’t have anything to do with him. Not entirely,” the brunette said after a moment. “It’s everything to do with me.”

Jarvis nodded in understanding. “Miss Carter, I will meet you in the sun room in 10 minutes. Butler’s orders,” he added as she got ready to argue. “The sun will do you some good, and I will bring you lunch.” 

Peggy couldn’t argue with him. Even if she had been able to, the promise of food was enough to do as he said. She found herself waiting for Jarvis in the sun room, letting the warm rays of the California sun wash over her. 10 minutes later on the dot, he appeared with a tray. 

“Mr. Stark ordered some very fancy food for Ana’s party last night, but I thought you would be interested in more comforting fare,” he explained as he set the tray in front of her. On it were two large sandwiches on two plates, a plate of cookies, a jar of… something, Peggy wasn’t sure what, two cups with spoons, and a pot of tea. 

Peggy quirked an eyebrow at Mr. Jarvis as he moved everything off of the tray and on to the table. “I don’t think I’m quite hungry enough for two sandwiches and two cups of tea, Mr. Jarvis,” she teased slightly as she reached out for a cookie.

Jarvis took the two spoons out of the cups, then poured the tea and had the decency to look a little flustered. “Right. Of course not, Miss Carter. I thought that we could share your lunch, and you could confide in me if needed.” He dipped the spoons into the mysterious jar, and placed them back into the cups. “Tea with cinnamon,” he said after she had taken her first sip of the beverage. “Some honey on the spoon, to make it a little sweeter. It’s the tea my mother used to make me, when I was feeling sad or upset about something.”

Peggy had to admit that everything was rather good. The tea was very soothing, and she felt more like herself as she ate one bite of the sandwich, then another. The two ate in companionable silence, until both of their sandwich plates were empty. Jarvis didn’t press her for details on what she had said back in the library, and waited patiently for her to feel ready to talk.

“I told Daniel I’m resigning from the SSR,” Peggy finally said as she held out her tea cup for a refill. “He offered me spot on his Washington team, as well as a place alongside him in the Los Angeles office, and I had to refuse.” 

Jarvis looked up at her for a moment, surprise clouding his expression. “I see,” was all he said as he finished filling her cup, then refilled his own. “What brought on this change in you, Miss Carter? You love your job, and you’re good at it.” The unspoken question lingered in the air—why resign from the SSR?

“It’s what you said to me, back in the desert. I know that you’ve apologized for the way we fought,” Peggy continued, cutting off what was sure to be yet another apology from the man. “You were understandably under a lot of stress, but that doesn’t make what you said to me untrue. People around me do tend to die, especially the ones I care about the most.”

Jarvis stirred his tea for a moment, and then took a long sip. “And in order to protect Chief Sousa, you’re removing yourself from his life.” 

“Not just his life. Howard, Ana, you… all of you have suffered because of your connection to me. Everyone has lost something or someone, because of me; I’m not sure if I can bear the weight of the loss anymore.”

Jarvis placed his tea cup back on the table, and folded his hands in front of him. “Miss Carter,” he finally began. “I can’t begin to imagine the losses you have had to go through. I know that grief can be a hard thing to work through. But please don’t feel like you have to go through it alone,” he begged. “I can’t tell you why some people leave our lives before we’re ready for them to go. I can assure you that when that happens, it is never your fault. Trying to take the blame for it would be like blaming yourself for a rainy day. It’s beyond our control. Everything in life has the potential for death, and that’s what makes it so precious. We can only live to the best of our abilities, and enjoy those we care about while we have them. A life without love seems to be no life at all.” He leaned across the table, and took one of her limp hands in his. “If I may be so bold,” he said. “I mentioned once before that you and Chief Sousa have a connection. I can see that he cares about you very much, and it seems like you may feel the same about him. He makes you happy,” Jarvis continued when Peggy started to shake her head. “It seems that you never need to protect yourself behind a shield when you are with him. If I know anything about Chief Sousa, it’s that he wouldn’t want you to go through your loss without him. He would want to be there for you in any way you let him.”

“What about Dr. Wilkes?” the woman asked as she held her tea cup in her hand. “What if I only feel what I feel about Daniel because the choice was made for me?”

“ _Was_ the choice made for you?” Jarvis countered. “I don’t think Dr. Wilkes would have made you happy the same way Chief Sousa does. I could be wrong, but I don’t think I am. I think you had made your choice long ago. It just… took a while for you to realize it,” he finished with a genuine smile.

Peggy let Jarvis hold her hand for a long while, as she considered what he had spoken. Jarvis’ words reminded her of something Daniel had said, when they had almost kissed in the surveillance van. _Sometimes, you need to put your faith in others in order to get the job done._ Finally, she squeezed his hand gently.

“What if I can’t make him happy in return?” she finally asked, her mind slowly clearing. She silently acknowledged Jarvis’ observations about her and the SSR chief, knowing that the butler would understand her meaning.

Jarvis squeezed her hand in response. “Don’t you think you owe it to yourself to find out if you can? The Peggy Carter I know wouldn’t turn her back on a difficult situation; she would face it head on. And she wouldn’t stop working through the situation until it was to her satisfaction.”

“I’m afraid I’ve mucked up everything,” Peggy said as she let go of her friend’s hand. “I don’t know if Daniel will even want to see me, after the things I said to him this morning.”

“Chief Sousa will understand. Just be honest with him,” Jarvis responded. “Now,” he said as he got up from the table. “Is there any place you need to go this afternoon, Miss Carter? I would be glad to pull a car around for you.”

Peggy looked up at the butler, a real smile breaking on to her face. She felt light and free for the first time in weeks. She got up from the table as well, her heels clicking on the tiled floor as she breezed through the doorway. “Yes, Mr. Jarvis. There is some place I need to go.”

~

Peggy had tried Daniel’s house first, but didn’t see his car in the driveway when she pulled up. The only logical place he could be was at the SSR office, unless he had decided to take the day off, anyway. She would try the office, and come back and wait at his house if he didn’t end up being there.

Her high heels clicked with every step as she made her way up to the floor of the Auerbach Theatrical Agency that held the SSR bureau. Her second guess was correct. A light was shining through the doorway of Daniel’s office, reflecting on the surface of the tiled floor beneath her feet. Putting down her purse at her desk, she made her way toward Daniel Sousa’s office As she got closer, she could hear movement—the rustle of a few papers, then the opening and closing of a filing cabinet drawer.

She poked her head into the open doorway of the office, and saw him staring off into nothing. A few sheets of paper hung limply in one hand, as he used the other hand to brace himself against the filing cabinet. Peggy saw that his crutch was where he normally kept it in his office, leaning against the wall next to the door.

She wasn’t sure whether to knock or call out, so she did both. “Hello, Daniel,” she said as she lightly knocked on the door frame. 

Daniel jumped a little at the noise, and quickly turned his head to face her. “Peggy,” he responded, the expression on his face turning from surprise to blank. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same question,” the woman responded as she stepped into his office. “I thought you were going to take the day off.”

“Yeah, well…. A chief’s job is never done, right?” he responded without emotion as he limped back to his desk. “I didn’t expect to see you,” the man said as he sat down in his chair. “I thought you said everything you wanted to say this morning.”

“That’s why I’m here.” Peggy took the initiative and sat down in the chair across from him. “I needed to explain about this morning.”

“You don’t have to explain anything.” Daniel’s words were quiet. “You don’t owe me anything. It’s fine.” Those two words had so much meaning behind them.

“It’s not fine.” Peggy took a deep breath and locked eyes with him, wishing desperately that he didn’t have to feel so guarded around here. “I couldn’t leave without you knowing why I told you what I did this morning.” Daniel met her words with silence; whether it was encouraging or not, she wasn’t sure. He wasn’t stopping her, though, so she continued. 

“Mr. Jarvis and I had an… argument,” Peggy said, feeling her lips twist up in a small smile at the use of Daniel’s word. “Back in the desert, he said that everyone around me tends to die. He’s not wrong. To protect the people I care about, I thought the best way to do that was to remove myself from their lives. The brunette took a deep breath, fighting a war with herself for her privacy, finally finding the courage she needed to admit her feelings to him. “It’s because I love you, Daniel, that I have to leave. I can’t bear the thought of anything happening to you again, because of me. I didn’t want to leave you without telling you how I really feel.” Her true feelings out, Peggy stood up from her chair and walked to the door.

Behind her, she heard the chair Daniel was sitting in scrape across the floor as he pushed away from the desk. She also heard his steps as he hobbled after her, catching her at the door. “You love me,” he repeated as he grabbed her hands, making sure she couldn’t walk out the door without him as well as steadying himself without his crutch.

“I love you,” Peggy said with a small laugh at seeing his shocked expression. “I’m sorry that it took me so long to realize it. I don’t expect anything from you, though. You probably don’t feel the same way, and-“ 

Her words were cut off by Daniel’s lips pressing against hers. He put all of the emotions he felt for her in the kiss—love, connection, respect, warmth, dependence, others that he had no name for. Daniel felt Peggy tense up slightly, then relax into his body as she kissed him back, twining her arms around his neck.

Finally, she managed to pull away from him. “Goodness,” was all Peggy could say as she smiled at the image of her lipstick smeared all over his mouth.

“Goodness, indeed,” Daniel responded with a smile of his own, resting his forehead against hers. “In case that didn’t make things clear, I’ve been in love with you for a long time, Peggy.” He turned serious as he took a small step back from her. “I thought I didn’t have a chance after you turned me down for a drink, and so I came to California to move on. I can tell you that from personal experience, leaving someone you care about isn’t the answer. I’ll understand if you still want to leave the SSR, but please don’t leave me, too.”

Peggy smiled a genuine smile. “I’m actually reconsidering your offer,” she said as she left him for a moment, walking back to her desk and grabbing a handkerchief from her purse. She began dabbing at his lips with it when she returned to the doorway, continuing to speak as she moved. “If the transfer is still available, Chief Sousa, I would love nothing more than to work with you. After all, I’m the best agent you’ve got,” she finished seriously. Peggy made a mental note to not have such a heavy hand with her lipstick the next time Daniel pulled her into a passionate embrace. 

“You are,” Daniel agreed just as seriously when she was done cleaning him up, but couldn’t help the corners of his mouth quirking into a small smile. “We’ll have to see how you do on your interview, but I think I can find a place for you.” He picked up her hand that held the handkerchief and brought it to his lips. “So, what do we do now?”

Peggy smiled at the flood of warmth that ran through her at the contact. “Right now, you should stay here and get whatever you were working on done. I need to go back to Howard’s and make sure I’m packed for Washington, and then I’m going to need a drink.”

“A drink?” Daniel’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “You do know it’s… 2:00 in the afternoon, right?” he asked her half-seriously as he consulted his watch. Both of them laughed a little, this conversation sounding very familiar.

“I mean later, after you’re done working,” Peggy responded. “That is, if you would care to join me?”

Daniel pretended to mull it over for a moment, and then gripped her hand tightly. He couldn’t help the grin that split his face. He knew in that moment, no matter what happened in the future, they would be all right. He and Peggy would turn out okay. “I’d love nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've published in a very long time, and I am so sorry if it's terrible. This did not have a beta, so all mistakes are my own. I apologize if Peggy seems a little OOC at the beginning of the story; I'm feeling a lot of anxiety in regards to the season (possibly series?) finale on Tuesday, and I think I projected all of that on to Peggy. 
> 
> Marvel owns all of these characters; I just needed to borrow them for a little bit! The name of the story comes from the song "Tea With Cinnamon" by Katzenjammer.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
